


...And A Scotch For Hotch

by gublergibson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom!Reid, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, Slash, Top!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublergibson/pseuds/gublergibson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Piano Man case, Hotch and the team head back to the hotel, but when their youngest member doesn't appear in the room that Hotch and he are sharing, Hotch starts to get worried. After finding Reid, conversation ensues, and secrets become known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And A Scotch For Hotch

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me when I realised that Hotch drinks Scotch a lot. The rest just sort of happened. I am still sort of new to this kind of writing. This is my favourite couple, and I sooooo want it to be a real canon. Hope you all enjoy!  
> R & R

It had been a difficult case. The BAU team had been sent to Houston to try and catch a serial-rapist who had been nicknamed The Piano Man. The case had taken its toll on every member of the team. It had been a long, hard case. 

Hotch was finding it more and more difficult being the Unit Chief on cases like these. Sometimes he wished that he had an easier job. Prentiss was still struggling with her whole fake death, and coming back to the team. She was also struggling with getting over Doyle’s attempts to kill her. Garcia was still trying to be as optimistic as ever, but she had lost some of her spark, and was struggling to find it after her friend’s daughter Hope had been found dead, and she is still struggling with juggling two jobs. Hotch had taken some of the load off of her, but it was still difficult at times. JJ was trying her hardest to be a good profiler, and she was doing a really good job too. Reid was still silently struggling with his headaches, but he didn’t let it affect his job. Rossi was still the same old Rossi. And Morgan, well he’s still pissed that Hotch and JJ kept Emily’s death a secret. 

Together though, the team were as strong as ever. They found the Piano Man, and without much bloodshed. But it had been a long case, and they all wanted to retire to bed early. Deciding that they would travel back to Quantico tomorrow morning, they all headed back to the hotel they were staying in, and all went to their respected rooms. After the Bureau had cut some of the team’s budgets, they were all sharing. Dave and Morgan were sharing, JJ and Prentiss, obviously, and that left Hotch and Reid together. Hotch had decided that he had had enough of Dave’s snoring, so decided that they wouldn’t share a room this time. After much deliberation, Hotch thought that Reid would be the perfect roommate as all he does is read, and doesn’t snore. Hotch also wanted to share with Reid for another reason, but he tried to keep that on the down low. He knew that Dave knew of his feelings for Reid, but Dave wouldn’t say anything to the rest of the team, and the only reason why he knew was because he and Hotch went drinking one night, and it all came out. That, and the fact that he’s a damn good profiler.

When Hotch got to the room he was sharing with Reid, he found that the young genius was no-where to be seen. Hotch thought that he had come straight up here, so was taken aback when he opened the door to an empty room. Hotch decided that Reid must have called in to use the restroom or something, so he decided to start getting ready for bed. After 20 minutes, Reid still hadn’t appeared, and Hotch was getting worried. He decided that he needed to find him, and make sure that he’s okay. 

He started searching all the restrooms, and found nothing except a drunken man sat mumbling to himself, sat on the toilet with his head resting against the wall. He didn’t even seem to register Hotch’s presence. After having no luck in the restrooms, he started towards the bar. He thought it unlikely that he would find Reid in there, as Reid isn’t usually one for drinking, but he thought he’d better at least try. Upon entering the bar, he spotted Reid straight away, sitting on a bar stool, just sipping a drink. He took a breath, and started heading towards Reid. Reid didn’t look up when Hotch sat down next to him. 

“Here you are. I thought you were following me up. It’s been a long case; we really should be heading up” Hotch said. Reid finally put down his glass and looked up at Hotch. He looked as though he’d been crying since he arrived at the bar. “What’s wrong, Reid?”

Reid looked as though the last thing he wanted to do was talk. He just kept looking at Hotch, and then all of a sudden, he burst into tears, and threw his arms around his Unit Chief. Hotch was taken aback, but tried his best to calm down his subordinate. After a few minutes, Reid calmed himself down, and took a step back from Hotch, seemingly embarrassed about the fact that he had just broken down on, and hugged, his superior. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Hotch, and he just picked his glass up and downed what was left. He signalled for the barman. 

“Would you like anything?” Reid asked Hotch, still not looking at him.

“Sure. A scotch would be wonderful. Thank you.”

Reid just nodded, and when the barman walked up, he said “I’ll have the same again please, and a scotch for Hotch.” The barman nodded, and walked away to make their drinks. When he returned a few minutes later, the two men had still not spoken. 

“Spencer, what’s happened? Why are you sat in the bar crying? Are your headaches still playing up?” Hotch asked. Reid slowly looked up at looked Hotch in the eyes. He only looked up because Hotch had used his first name. It had made his heart skip, and he so wanted to hear him say his name again. Finally, he began to tell Hotch all that had been going on with him over the last few months, straying away from his feelings for Hotch. He didn’t need to bring that up now.

“At first, the headaches were excruciating. I went to the doctors, but they did fuck all to help me. They said it was all psychosomatic. I knew it was. I had been dwelling too much on my mother’s Schizophrenia, and the fact that it could be passed to me. Then I started with the headaches, and I thought that I was starting to develop it. I was so scared, and then when I went to the doctor’s and they said that there was nothing wrong, I was so angry. I wanted answers. I knew that they could have said that it was early stages of Schizophrenia, or they could have diagnosed it as severe migraines, but the fact that they said it was nothing made me so angry. I would rather have a diagnosis. I’m not crazy Hotch. I’m not. But all I’ve been thinking about for the past year is that I am. If I’m not Schizophrenic, and there is not scientific cause for these headaches, then I must be crazy.” He finished, and wiped his eyes. Hotch just looked at him, and pulled Reid into a hug. 

“You are not crazy. There is a valid reason for these headaches, and we will find it. Together, we will find out what is wrong with you.” Hotch said into Reid’s hair. Reid just sniffled and muttered something against Hotch’s shoulder, but it was too muffled, and Hotch didn’t catch it. “What?”

Reid, looked up into his supervisor’s eyes, and said, “I said, I love you.” He blushed so fiercely, that he was the same color as red tie. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to tell you, but after you said that we would get through it together, it slipped out, but when you didn’t hear what I said, I just thought I might as well get it out in the open. I have loved you for so long, but if you don’t want this, then fine. I can compartmentalize my feelings, and eventually, hopefully, I can move on.” Hotch just smiled and pulled him into a kiss.  
“God, Spencer, I have wanted you for so long, but with everything that we have been through, I didn’t want to add you to my list of priorities. I know now, that this was the wrong decision, as we would have had so much more time together had I not been such a coward.” Hotch said, looking away from Spencer. 

“Aaron, I don’t care. Just shut up and kiss me.” So he did.

\--------

Somehow, they managed to get themselves back to their room without much touching, just in case one of the team was en route to the bathroom or something. There was a passionate kiss in the elevator, but other than that, no contact between them. As soon as the door closed to their room, however, it was all tongues and hands. Hotch had Spencer pressed up against the door, and his hands were up his shirt, pinching his nipples, and his mouth was covering Spencer’s and their tongues were in a fight for dominance. Spencer moaned against Aaron’s lips, as Hotch pushed his shirt up and over his head. Spencer grabbed Aaron’s hips and turned them so that Hotch was pressed against the door, and Spencer pressed his hand into Hotch’s groin. Hotch let out a loud moan, and thrust into Spencer’s hand. Spencer moved to unfasten Hotch’s belt, button and zip, and pushed the pants down so that they were around Hotch’s ankles, and then Hotch stepped out of them, and started moving them both towards one of the beds. When Spencer felt his knees hit the bed he sat down. He realised that his head was at the same level as Hotch’s straining erection, and a lustful look flashed in his eyes. He pulled down Hotch’s underwear, and took his erection into his mouth before Aaron even realised what was going on. Spencer heard a loud, sharp gasp from above him, and felt Aaron’s hips thrust, and his erection was pushed to the back of his throat. 

“Oh god.” Moaned Aaron, and began thrusting his hips in time to Spencer’s sucking. His moans grew gradually louder, and then he felt his orgasm beginning to build far too quickly. “Spence, I’m gonna come.” Spencer relaxed his throat, but didn’t withdraw. He reached his hand up, and massaged Aaron’s ball sac, and then tasted the salty taste as Aaron came down his throat. Spencer swallowed and then stood up, and kissed Aaron so that the older man could taste himself. 

“Oh god, Spence. That was so good! Would you like me to do the same to you?” Aaron asked as he sat on the bed so then he wouldn’t collapse from his intense orgasm.  
“No, that’s okay Aaron. I have something else that you could do for me, if you’re up for it.” Spencer replied, with a wink.

“God Spence, what are you thinking?” Spencer leaned forward and whispered something into Aaron’s ear. Aaron’s eyes got bigger, and leaned back so he could see Spencer blushing at what he had just asked Aaron to do. “Fuck, Spence, you’re going to kill me. But, if that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get. On your hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Now” Spencer hastily did what Aaron said, and his body was shaking with anticipation.

Aaron went to his go-bag and retracted a small, travel-sized bottle of lube and a condom. He had been carrying them around since before Haley’s death, but he never had to use them. He had replaced the condoms every once in a while to avoid them drying up, in case he ever got lucky.

He moved over to where Reid was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, and positioned himself behind Reid’s ass. He slicked up his middle finger and placed it at Reid’s entrance. He smiled when he heard Reid’s groan. Just as Hotch was about the breach Reid’s entrance, a thought occurred to him. 

“I know that this isn’t what you asked for, but I’m sure you’ll love it. Do you trust me?” Hotch asked Reid.

“I trust you with my life Aaron. You know that.” Reid whispered.

That’s all Hotch needed to hear. He leaned forwards, so his face was in line with Reid’s ass. He let out a puff of breath, and Reid moaned. “Oh fuck, Aaron!” Wanting to explore more, he leaned in further, and started to use his tongue on Reid’s hole. The sounds that were coming from Reid made it all, totally worth it. Reid thrust his hips back against Aaron’s tongue, making the penetration deeper.

“Please Aaron. I love this, but I want more. Please.” Spencer was pleading. 

Aaron thrust his tongue once more into Spencer’s heat, and then withdrew, replacing his tongue with his still slicked finger. He thrust it in and out a few times, and then removed the finger. He added more lube, and thrust two fingers back in. Reid’s moans of pleasure were going straight to Aaron’s cock, which was growing impatient from the lack of release. Aaron ignored it for a few more minutes, as he began to scissor his fingers, and brushing against Spencer’s prostate.  
“Are you ready for me baby?” Aaron asked. 

“Oh god yes. Fuck me already!” Spencer pleaded.

This was all that Aaron needed. He removed his fingers, and started to remove the condom wrapper. Reid stopped him. “No Aaron. I want to feel you. No rubber. Just you.”  
Aaron was a little hesitant, but after a look at Spencer's determined face, he slicked up his cock, giving himself a few strokes of pleasure, and lined himself at Reid’s stretched hole. Aaron placed his hands on Spencer’s hips and slowly slid into Reid’s heat.  
“Oh fuck, baby. You feel so good!” Aaron moaned. He waited a few seconds before he felt Reid was ready, and then began to withdraw so only the head was still inside Reid, before thrusting back in. He kept a steady pace, until he could feel his orgasm beginning to build. He reached round and started stroking Spencer’s erection in time with his thrusts. Spencer couldn’t hold on, with Aaron pounding his ass, and his erection being stroked he knew he couldn’t last. He let out a loud scream and came all over Aaron’s hand, and the sheets. Aaron kept pounding Reid, until he came deep into his lover’s ass, with a very loud moan. He knew he wouldn’t have lasted as soon as Reid’s ass clenched around his cock.  
As they both came down from their climaxes, Aaron collapsed on top of Spencer, and pulled out of his lover. 

“Oh Spencer, that was absolutely wonderful. I cannot believe it has taken us this long to do this. I love you Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“And I love you, Aaron Hotchner.” And with this Spencer pulled Aaron into a passionate, deep kiss.

They remained like this for a couple more minutes, and then Aaron got up, and moved to the bathroom, in order to get a damp cloth, to clean-up himself and his lover. He moved back to the bedroom, and that’s when he noticed the blood on the sheets. 

“Spence, are you okay? There’s blood all over the sheets.” He hurried over to his lover, and Spencer looked up at him, and let the tears fall.

“I knew I should have told you. I was a virgin. But I want you to know, that I don’t regret a thing. I wanted you to be my first. I love you. Please don’t hate me for not telling you.” Spencer spoke, and didn’t even attempt to wipe away his tears.

“Oh Spencer, if I knew I would have been so much more careful. I never wanted to hurt you. I wish you would have told me, but I would never hate you. I love you. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Aaron leaned down and kissed Spencer so then his younger lover knew he meant it when he said that he loved him, and that he’s forgiven for not telling him about him being a virgin. 

“No, Aaron. I’m okay. Really. I wanted this, and I wanted you, and you were more careful than what you think. I can feel a slight burn, but nothing that I can’t handle. But can we please talk about this later, as I’m now really sleepy. You’ve worn me out.” He said, and winked at Aaron. Aaron sighed, and went to clean up. He came back to Spencer and told him to turn around and bend over. Spencer did so, but with a little hesitance. “Don’t worry. I’m only going to clean you up.” And with this he carried out said action. He winced a little when he saw the drying blood near his hole, and he was careful when cleaning him up. Once he was finished, he threw the cloth in the general direction of their dirty clothes, but he’ll sort everything out in the morning. 

Aaron reached down, and wrapped his arms around Spencer. Spencer turned so he was facing Aaron. He placed a quick kiss, and then said “Stay in my bed tonight?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” And with this, they both settled down into bed, and no more words were spoken. None were needed.

\--------

The next morning, they awoke to each other wrapped in each other’s arms, legs entwined, and with Spencer’s head on Aaron’s chest. Aaron had never felt so content.  
“Good morning beautiful” Aaron said, when he realised his young lover was awake. Spencer just smiled happily and snuggled further into Aaron’s embrace. “We need to get up soon, and get to the jet. But I think we have time for a quick shower, if we shower together.” Aaron whispered into Spencer’s ear. Spencer almost fell, as he rushed towards the bathroom. Aaron chuckled and then made his own way to the bathroom.

30 minutes and two orgasms later, Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Aaron Hotchner we sat side-by-side on the jet, on their way back to Quantico. They were sat a little bit closer than they normally would have been, but they didn’t think that it was that noticeable.

It was. The rest of the team were all sat together whispering about how their superior and the little brother of the group seemed to have a ‘glow’ that wasn’t there yesterday. JJ and Rossi both knew about their team-member’s feelings, well, Rossi knew about Hotch and JJ knew about Reid. They were just happy that something had finally brought the two star-crossed lovers together. 

The End


End file.
